


Grotto

by juniperberry



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Creepy, F/F, Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperberry/pseuds/juniperberry
Summary: Spiders, after all, can be deadly. Prostitutes are not always as weak as they appear, and she had never tried to appear less than what she is. She has played at it, has flirted with the idea of being harmless, but only true fools would buy it, and it usually isn't worth her time. So she doesn't bother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, oh...eight-ish years ago? It's a little startling to realize how long I wrote in the xxxHolic fandom. Anyway, I can't be the only person who got serious Spider Lady/Mermaid Chick vibes off that particular chapter, so here you go. Plus a bonus comment!fic that I wrote for anyjen--now with revised Captain Jack Flirty Smile (TM).

The old building is still standing in the otherworld, still crumbling bit by bit, and still filled with her webs, with her presence drifting here and there like strong perfume playing in the breeze. She liked it; she liked that none visit but her faithful patrons, and that few would dare to bother her.

Spiders, after all, can be deadly. Prostitutes are not always as weak as they appear, and she had never tried to appear less than what she is. She has played at it, has flirted with the idea of being harmless, but only true fools would buy it, and it usually isn't worth her time. So she doesn't bother.

Still, when she felt the tentative movements at the very edge of her webs, she paused, and thought about whether or not to let this one in.

The girl—for that was her shape, even if she had not been one for an age—approached with bare vulnerable feet, her hair long and white behind her. Her eyes were liquid when she climbed the steps, and she held the dark coat around her with one hand.

The Jorougumo balanced herself on the strands of her webs, and watched her come nearer.

“That is not your coat,” she said at last, running a hand over the string of spider-silk. 

“It is not,” the yaobikuni said. “A man gave it to me.”

The Jorougumo smiled. “That shop owner?”

“No.” She pulled the coat closer to herself; though she did not appear cold. “The man that stays there. He said I could pay him back when I felt like it.”

“Incurring debts?” The Jorougumo laughed. “You're too old for that.”

“Yes,” the yaobikuni said. Her eyes, so strangely liquid, had not moved from the Jorougumo.

“What would make you do that? If I may ask.” She made her voice light and uncaring; she was mistress here.

The yaobikuni looked down at her feet, bloodless from the scattered glass, and then at the building around her, crumbling with age and the weight of illusion.

“I decided,” she said, “that it would be best if I stopped waiting for someone, and instead went looking.” She stepped forward, and her hair spread behind her like a cloak. 

The Jorougumo lowered herself to the ground, and tilted her head.

“And that seeking led you here? The shop owner cheated you.”

The yaobikuni kept her eyes steady. “He did not,” she said. “I have come to where I wanted to be.”

Something like a skipped heartbeat might have occurred, if the Jorougumo ever admitted to having one or not. “Have you.”

“I have,” the yaobikuni said, and took a few quick steps nearer. “If I can make you happy?”

The Jorougumo narrowed her eyes, and her nails grew longer and sharper; elegantly red. “Should I accept you here because I am convient?”

“No,” the yaobikuni said, and she was closer now, close enough to touch. “I remember meeting you, once. A long time ago. A short meeting.” She looked into the Jorougumo's eyes, old and lonely. “You made me happy.”

The Jorougumo reached out and stroked one soft cheek with her long, sharp nails. “You would come live in the dark and the webs?” she said, quietly. “You would come live here?”

The yaobikuni looked around. “It is like the grottos,” she said. “Grey and quiet.” Her eyes returned to the Jorougumo. “Full of dangerous things.”

The Jorougumo smiled, and felt warm. Her nails shortened at her will, and she tangled one hand in the yaobikuni's hair. It fell over her fingers like fine webbing, spun into lace. She leaned forward, and kissed lips that were cold but welcoming. 

“You may stay,” she said, when she pulled away. “Though I will have to return the coat for you. You will not remember.” 

The yaobikuni had closed her eyes; she opened them again, and nodded solemnly. “You will,” she said. “Because I will not.”


	2. Flirty Comment!Fic

Jack wasn't sure about the webs. Bondage had never really been his thing, but he was up for anything as long as it included someone attractive and less clothes than strictly necessary.

The woman who balanced on the strings in front of him was a truly stunning lady, if a bit on the slutty end of the spectrum. Of course, given some of his sexual exploits, he wasn't going to seriously attach any meaning to that. She wore a short dress that showed off a magnificent pair of breasts and hugged her waist like a second skin, and stopped just a bit below what he was sure was a very interesting view. Her feet were bare, and had no trouble with the sticky strands. Her hair was long and golden, and curled into ringlets.

She smirked at him, and he smirked back, even as he looked around.

"I'm not complaining, exactly," he said, "but I was wondering what exactly is up with all the webs?"

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "They're something I do," she said simply. "Do you mind them?"

"Well," he said, "it's just that I usually have a safeword before I get tied up, at least if it's the fun kind of tied up."

Her smile widened. "How cute!" She leaned close and stroked his cheek. "Handsome and quaint. Not a common combination."

There was a noise, odd in this strangely silent place, a skittering of glass. Jack almost didn't want to look down--this lady was enormously sexy, but also exceedingly dangerous, if he wasn't mistaken--but she did so first, and he chanced a glance.

It was another woman, with long, flowing white hair and deep, darkly liquid eyes. She had wrapped an embroidered silk shawl around herself, but it was plain to see she was nude beneath. The first woman, still balanced on the webbing, smiled a little more warmly, a bit more genuinely.

"Did we wake you?" she asked, and her voice was all cool unconcern. The woman below looked up, and nodded.

"Is this the surprise you planned?" She asked, and the first woman gave a little shrug.

"I thought he might be interesting," she said. "Do you like him?"

The woman below cocked her head and studied him. "He is like me," she said.

"Nearly," the first woman said. The fingernails of one hand suddenly lengthened, and one sliced across Jack's cheek, sharp enough to draw blood. Jack sucked in a breath.

"Lady," he said, "I'm all for a trio with you and your very beautiful friend, but if you want to get kinky, I will have to insist on a safeword."


End file.
